Harmony
by Bacop1
Summary: One night, a drunken misunderstanding threatens Bosco’s and Faith’s friendship, partnership and future. Will they get past their differences in time to save a life?


(Disclaimer: I don't own 3rd watch. Don't sue me. Inspired by pics of Jason Wiles with a guitar, and my own twisted imagination)  
  
  
  
The music played loudly in the smoky bar that was filled with people celebrating. Bosco sat in a booth towards the back of the commotion. Nursing a beer he watched the antics from afar. Sgt. Herndon, a long time member of the 55th was finally retiring after years of his wife's nagging. They were headed to Marco Island, Florida to enjoy their retirement in style, thanks to some wise investments by Herndon's wife. Bosco smiled as he watched Faith, his partner dance with Steve Gusler. The kid looked like a deer in headlights. Bosco walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, sure." Gusler said nervously.  
  
"Gusler, get a beer or something, relax." Faith called.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
"That kid has no clue." She laughed.  
  
The partners began to dance.  
  
"Having fun?" he yelled over the noise.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Suddenly a beer bottle was tossed. Instinctively they both ducked. When they walked towards the front of the bar, they found the source of the commotion. A group of "patrons" angry their favorite bar was closed due to a private party, they decided to get physical. The sight of so many police badges had straightened them out as they ran full tilt away from the boys in blue.  
  
"Damn that hurts!" a man said.  
  
Bosco recognized him as the guitarist of the cover band that had been playing. The beer bottle had connected with his forehead.  
  
"He alright?" Faith asked.  
  
The man helping him shrugged.  
  
Angry about the commotion and lack of music, party became strained. Bosco walked away from Faith and headed for the stage.  
  
"Bos?" Faith called.  
  
He didn't reply. He just kept on walking.  
  
"Bosco. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He hopped on stage and began talking to the musicians.  
  
"Bosco get down here!" Faith called.  
  
He smiled and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Listen up!" he shouted.  
  
The sight of Bosco on stage caused some of the cops to laugh.  
  
"Bosco, you're embarrassing yourself!"  
  
"Since, the guitarist was too slow to duck, looks like I'm filling in."  
  
Boos and Hisses came from the crowd.  
  
Bosco wasn't faded.  
  
As the partiers began to leave, they were pulled back by the sounds of piano, and a guitar.  
  
Faith watched in shock as Bosco began to play.  
  
Then, was even more shocked when he began to sing….  
  
1 ** I kept the right ones out  
  
And let the wrong ones in  
  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
  
There were times in my life  
  
When I was going insane  
  
Trying to walk through the pain  
  
When I lost my grip and hit the floor  
  
Thought I could live but couldn't get out the door  
  
I was so sick and tired of living a lie  
  
I was wishing that I would die  
  
It's amazing  
  
With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light  
  
Oh, it's amazing  
  
When the moment arrives that you'll know you'll be all right  
  
Yeah it's amazing  
  
And I'm saying a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight  
  
That one last shot, permanent vacation  
  
And how high can you fly with broken wings  
  
Life's a journey, not a destination  
  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings  
  
You have to learn to crawl  
  
Before you learn to walk  
  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk  
  
I was out on the street  
  
Just trying to survive  
  
Scratching to stay alive  
  
It's amazing  
  
With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light  
  
Oh, it's amazing  
  
When the moment arrives that you'll know you'll be all right  
  
Yeah it's amazing  
  
And I'm saying a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight**(Aerosmith)  
  
Bosco went on to play an extended guitar solo, to the cheers and shouts of the officers who doubted him. As his fingers began to really fly, the cheers got louder, and Faith found herself screaming loudly at her partner as he finished the song. She laughed at his exaggerated movements with the guitar as he worked his magic. And then, as soon as it had started, it ended.  
  
Music from the jukebox took over as the song finished.  
  
Bosco got many slaps on the back. He smiled and made his way back to his seat in the booth. Faith slid in next to him.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Faith asked shocked.  
  
"My therapist suggested a hobby." He stated plainly.  
  
"All that from a month."  
  
"I played in high school. Just picked it up again."  
  
"I'm impressed Bos."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
She raised her hand to the bartender to get another round of drinks.  
  
"Thanks." he said as she handed him a shot. "What should we drink to?"  
  
"Retirement!" she yelled loudly. "On three."  
  
3…2…1…  
  
They slammed the drinks then slammed the glasses on the table.  
  
They drank another round.  
  
And another.  
  
And another.  
  
And another.  
  
Bosco stopped Faith from drinking any more, seeing as she was beginning to slide under the booth. He held her up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Am sure I Yep." She responded seriously.  
  
"Yeah you're toast." He laughed.  
  
Slowly he helped her to her feet, but she almost fell. Carefully he put his arm around her waist and led her to the exit. Slowed by more people commenting on his singing, Faith began to lean more heavily on him. Finally, breaking free of the crowd and getting outside, he leaned Faith against the wall.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Nope." She laughed.  
  
"Of course not." He muttered.  
  
Carefully he picked Faith up in a fireman's carry.  
  
Faith laughed at this.  
  
After walking a few blocks Bosco asked if she was okay.  
  
"Yep." She laughed. "Nice view."  
  
She tried to grope his ass, then laughed again.  
  
He smiled. She was going to have one hell of a hangover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Walking Faith home was one thing. Getting her up the stairs to her apartment was going to be another, especially with her grabbing at his ass, and sticking her hands in his back pockets.  
  
"Faith, I need you to try and walk up the stairs."  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"You go first, and I'll be right behind you. Okay?" he said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Bosco! Don't you go and try to grab my ass!" she said seriously, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"I won't. I promise." He replied as he raised his hands in mock defense.  
  
She got a tear in her eye.  
  
"Why? Is my ass too huge? Is that it?" she said loudly. Her voice was filled with hurt.  
  
"Faith, no that's not-" he began to explain.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Apparently, Faith was a giggling and emotional drunk… Just great.  
  
She began to walk up the steps. After a near disaster, he managed to get them up to her apartment fairly unscathed. The only damage was to his elbow, which he scraped when he broke her fall on the 2nd floor.  
  
"Where are your keys Faith?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. With no other choice, he began to rummage through her pockets.  
  
"Are you frisking me Officer Boscorelli?" she purred, and then began to giggle once more. He shook his head at her drunken innuendos.  
  
Finding the keys in her jean jacket pocket he quickly opened the door, bringing her inside.  
  
"Where are the kids? Where's Fred?" he asked.  
  
"Gone." She said sadly. "Fred doesn't want to grab my ass either."  
  
She began to sob. Bosco noticed a large envelope on her table. Divorce papers.  
  
"Faith. Are Em and Charlie here?"  
  
"No." she sniffled. "They're with my mother."  
  
  
  
She started to cry again.  
  
"Give me armed suspect any day." He muttered.  
  
No wonder she drank so much, her marriage was over.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly as her sat her on her bed.  
  
"I-I don't know." She said solemnly. She let her eyes fall to the floor. "Bos? What am I going to do?"  
  
"It's okay Faith." He hugged her. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Bosco felt her hands slide across his back. Then out of nowhere, her felt he lips on his neck.  
  
"Faith?" he said as he tried to pull away.  
  
She pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips. He responded and kissed her back. Bosco felt her hands slide into his hair, pulling him yet closer.  
  
"Bos. Please." She whispered.  
  
It took all of his self-control, but he pulled back. Damn it. He wanted this, but not like this.  
  
"Faith. Faith stop." He said as her hands continued to roam.  
  
He pulled away and left her on the bed. He raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I- we can't Faith. You're drunk."  
  
"I am not." She said indignantly. Her speech was slurred.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You are, and if we do this, you'll hate me."  
  
"Bosco? Don't you see? I want you. Please don't go." She begged of him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.  
  
'Oh Faith.' He thought. 'Has Fred hurt you this much?'  
  
"Faith. I have to go." He said firmly.  
  
"Fine!" she spat out. "Get the hell out. I don't need you or him! I can take care of myself! Just go!"  
  
Bosco took a step back. Faith's words struck him like a slap to the face.  
  
"Okay Faith." Bosco said.  
  
He turned quietly and left. After making sure her doors were locked, he made his way downstairs to be greeted with pouring down rain.  
  
"Just friggin' great." He said angrily as he ventured out into the storm.  
  
Upstairs, Faith had crawled into a ball on her side, crying. Even drunk, she knew she was out of line. Now she had lost them both. 


End file.
